Nothing
by ShadowGirl996
Summary: She never came when he wanted her, but she was always by his side when he needed her. Maybe this this will be the time when she finally decides to stay. WARNING: CONTAINS NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL CONTENT (Modern AU)


**Nothing**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Quick author's note- In this story, Hiccup and Snotlout are NOT cousins. I'm sorry, but I don't want to offend anyone, and it would ruin the effect of this story.

Henry 'Hiccup' Haddock sighed, pushing his blue gum locker shut with an echoing bang. Everyone had already left in a rush to get to lunch. Stupid jerks.  
>Always tripping him in the halls, throwing his books and papers during class, playing pranks on him.<br>It was terrible.  
>Last week they had planted Astrid Hofferson's bra in his locker. He remembered staring with shock at the baby blue colored undergarment, plucking it from its previous spot on a hook and gaping with amazement and fear at the strange thing. Until Astrid Hofferson came barreling down the hallway, her eyes lit with fury and rage. She glared straight at him. He turned to look at her, forgetting what he was holding and offering her a weak smile. She had ripped the material from his hands before socking him in the gut, causing him to squeak, arms clutching at his throbbing abdomen. He fell to his knees, picking up the books he had dropped quickly before hobbling off to the nurse.<br>The week before that they had decided to fill his locker with...erm, feminine products. Pads and tampons had poured out of his locker in waves around his feet. He tried to shove them back into the locker, to try and save what little pride he had left by hiding the evidence, but it was no use. There were too many. Scott 'Snotlout' Jorgenson had been there; his main tormentor. Backed by the Thorston twins. He had ended up leaving the locker open, making his way to the doors, his head bent low as laughter echoed around him. They had humiliated him, hurt him, and ruined him in the worst ways.  
>So he thought.<br>He turned his head sharply when he heard a familiar cackle. Followed by a growl and a loud clanging noise. "Shut up, stupid!" He heard Snotlout growl. "Who you callin' stupid?!" Thomas 'Tuffnut' Throston shot back. "Just shut up, or he'll hear us." Hiccup swallowed thickly, searching frantically for his things and pulling on his shoes. He had almost finished when a shadow loomed over him. He looked up, only to meet the leering faces of Snotlout and Tuffnut. "Hey fishbone. How's your kitty-cat?" Snotlout mocked. "Toothless is fine. And he's not a cat, he's a wolf." Hiccup defended. "Oooh! Sor-ry!" Snotlout laughed. "What do you want guys? If you're going to beat me up, just get it over with so I can get to class." Snotlout looked over at Tuffnut. "We're not here to beat you up." He stated, almost nonchalantly, with a menacing undertone. Hiccup gave him a confused look. "You're not? Well I don't have anything to give you. My wallet's at home." Tuffnut laughed. "He doesn't get it, does he?" Snotlout chuckled. "Get what?" Hiccup asked. "We're gonna-" "Shut up! He'll figure it out. Not that it matters, we'll do it anyway." Snotlout growled, undoing his belt. Tuffnut copied his actions before tossing his soccer jersey on the ground. Snotlout set his beloved football jersey on the bench. Hiccup's eyes grew wide. "You wouldn't..." He squeaked. "Oh really? Try to stop me." Snotlout barked. "Tuff, get his arms." He ordered before ripping Hiccup's shirt over his head. Hiccup pushed at him, kicking and screaming uselessly. He was defenseless once Tuffnut held his arms behind his back. Snotlout laughed. "Look at him. He's like a girl. You can see his ribs and he doesn't even have any hair. Pathetic excuse for a Berk (High School) Viking." Snotlout taunted, shoving him roughly. Tuffnut let go of their victim, watching as he fell to the floor. A sickening crack echoed throughout the room when his face collided with the cold concrete floor. He groaned, weakly pushing himself up and touching a pale hand to his broken nose. He looked up, only to be shoved back onto the floor. He kicked uselessly, trying to get away from his tormentors. They just laughed, peeling away the last of his clothing. They flipped him, wanting to see how 'manly' he really wasn't. Hiccup already hated the situation at hand, but to mock him about something he couldn't change? So what if he wasn't a huge burly guy with guts and glory? He was himself. That should be good enough.  
>"Ha! Look Tuff! He probably hasn't even went through puberty yet. Pathetic." Hiccup glared at him through his bleary eyes. Just as he was about to snap at them he was flipped again and pulled back against a warm body. The warmth was comforting, but knowing what they were about to do to him only made him more nauseous. Hiccup winced mentally, trying to brace himself. He'd heard girls talking about their first time, how it hurt. He could only assume it would be the same for him. After all, that wasn't exactly what that part of his body was prepared for. He nearly screamed in agony when one of them forced their way into him. He could feel the blood splashing between his thighs as they had their way with him, completely oblivious to his cries. "STOP! Stop! Please!" He sobbed, scratching at the floor in an animalistic attempt to get away. He would do anything, anything to escape this. There was nothing worse. All the pranks, the jokes, the bullying...<br>Nothing.  
>But all he could do was lie there and hope that it would be over soon.<br>But that wasn't enough.  
>His life was ruined.<br>Snotlout and his stupid posse would taunt him about 'taking it like a girl' for the rest of his life.  
>Astrid would never like him. Not that she would anyway, but now...<br>She would just laugh.  
>He would never escape them.<br>Snotlout's father was his own father's friend, and they got together every weekend with George 'Gobber' Smith.  
>Oh gods.<br>His father.  
>His father was old fashioned, like most adults in Berk. He strongly believed in being the man of a house and being strong. Being a leader.<br>Hiccup wasn't strong.  
>He wasn't manly.<br>He was none of those things.  
>And worst of all, what would his father think of him once he found out that his one and only son's first time had been with two other boys; in a locker room no less.<br>He would probably resent him. Claim that he was no longer a son to him. He was Hiccup's only family, besides Gobber, who was practically this uncle. Gobber would understand, but his father? Not a chance in Hell.  
>"You're just like a girl, fishbone. You take it like one anyway. I bet you love the feeling of a real man taking you, you little bitch." Snotlout mocked. "When are you gonna be done with him? I wanna turn!" Tuffnut whined. "Shut up!" Snotlout growled. "You know what this reminds me of, fishbone? Your girlfriend. Oh wait, you don't have one! Your little crush is actually <em>my<em> girlfriend! It feels just like when she rode me the other day, screaming and moaning. I was her first, y'know. Meaning she loves ME. Not you. No one wants a fishbone." Snotlout laughed. Hiccup felt the hot tears streaming down his cheeks increase, heartbroken at knowing that Astrid shared her first with Snotlout. Gods, Astrid. She was so beautiful. Sure, she could be mean too, sometimes, but she was still Astrid.  
>He knew that she was way out of his league, but he could still dream.<br>"Please...please...please..." It was like a chant. It was the only word he could speak. He was too weak.  
>He was beaten.<br>He was bruised.  
>They had finally managed to break him.<br>Snotlout just laughed harder. "You like being my little slut don't you? You little bitch. That's all you are." He taunted.  
>A loud slam echoed throughout the room. His tormentors froze, jumping up and fixing their clothing before sprinting for the exit. Hiccup lay there, unable to process what had happened in the past few seconds. He heard footsteps approach, causing his mind to scream at him to get dressed, but they had already ripped away what little pride and dignity he had once had. A loud gasp echoed throughout the cold room. "Oh gods...Hiccup..." He heard a feminine voice choke out. He curled into a ball against the lockers, unable to look up at her.<br>_'No, she's not really here.'_ He tried to convince himself. _'She's just an illusion.'_  
>Astrid looked down at the blood that had dried onto his pale, freckled skin and the frozen grey floor beneath him. "Hiccup...gods...I'm so sorry." Astrid whispered, tears welling up in her icy blue eyes.<br>_'No, not him. Anyone but him.' _Her mind screamed.  
>She had always looked up to him in secret. The boy who stood tall regardless of the daily torment he received, the boy who was kind to everyone, who tried to change things for the best, the boy who tamed a wolf, ignoring the risks.<br>_Hiccup._  
>Astrid wasn't a mushy, boy obsessed girl. She never had been, but Hiccup...he was different from the others. He didn't try to impress her with muscles or looks, or try to convince her to have sex with him, he only wanted to be her friend.<br>_And she had shot him down for trying._  
>Astrid wasn't a slut. She had proudly held onto her virginity, not wanting to just toss it away. She wanted something special, too, not just some stupid jock who liked her because she was pretty and popular.<br>Hiccup didn't care about those things. Sure, he was still a boy and thought she was beautiful, but he saw what she looked like on the inside. He loved her for her strength, for her dedication, _for being herself_.  
>She hated to sound like such a...such a girl, but really...<br>_She loved him._  
>She couldn't deny it.<br>And she knew he loved her too, he had never tried to hide his intense crush on her. He didn't harass her like Snotlout, he just mumbled a quiet hello when he saw her and looked a way, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.  
>But now he was broken. The one who unknowingly kept her strong couldn't be strong for himself anymore. She just couldn't accept it. She wanted to hunt those two boys down with her father's axe and make them pay. Oh, she would make them pay, alright. But not now. Now, Hiccup needed someone to pick up all the pieces, and she happened to be that someone. "Hiccup?" She whispered. He didn't move, but she could see that his eyes were open by his long, wet eyelashes. "Are you alright? Y-you're bleeding." She knew that sounded stupid as soon as the words were out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, just...let me help you."<br>Hiccup didn't know what to do. Here was Astrid Hofferson, saying she wanted to help HIM. _'Impossible. I'm just dreaming_.' He thought.  
>"Please. You can't just lay there. You need help." Astrid was never good at motivational speeches, but she was trying. And it appeared to be working. He sat up, pulling his knees to his scrawny chest in an attempt to save one last shred of dignity. She blushed, glancing down at the floor before tossing him his clothing. "Get dressed. We're getting out of this Hellhole." He gave her a look of uncertainty. "Please. I really do want to help you. I...I know what it feels like. To be hurt. My...don't tell ANYONE about this or I'll kill you, but...m-my dad...he raped me when I was little. My mom...she came home just a few minutes later and called the police...she could have saved my life. She almost killed him. As soon as she figured out what he had been doing to me she went straight to the kitchen. She came back with a knife. I remember backing into a corner when I saw the light bounce off of it. I was only 6. There was so much blood... Gods. I'm just glad that I can move past it. He's locked up for good now. He can't hurt me anymore. You need to listen to me when I say that you need help, and I want to help you. I know that I've been mean to you, but I do care about you Hiccup. So please, do this for me. I promise that we can move past this." He looked up at her, nodding. She stood, turning and allowing him to dress in privacy. The slow rustle of clothing seemed to go on forever before he gently touched her shoulder. She whirled around and he cringed, waiting for a blow. It was sad. "Hiccup. I'm not going to hurt you." She said. He opened his eyes. "Y-you aren't?" She shook her head. "Um...how's the pain?" She choked out. "Everything hurts." He whispered. She nodded. <em>You'd better run, Snotface, because tonight, I'm coming after you. And only one of us will be walking back home.<em>

* * *

><p>It was so agonizing. Waiting to find out if he was going to be alright. He was asleep when she was finally allowed into his hospital room. She glanced around the room. It was completely empty. He had been there for 6 hours and no one had brought him a card; nothing. Not even his father had bothered to show up. She claimed the uncomfortable chair next to the bed. Looking down at his peaceful face, she brushed his auburn hair out of his now closed vibrant green orbs. <em>'He's so cute.'<em> Astrid nearly smacked herself. Now was NOT the time to think like a girl! "Um...Hiccup? Can you hear me?" There was no response. "Well, even if you can, I'm gonna keep talking. I have something to tell you. It's been nagging me for awhile now... remember when you accidentally spilled Ruffnut's juice on my picture in kindergarten? I remember getting mad and huffing at you, telling you to quit ruining stuff. But I was wrong. You don't ruin things. You make them better, in your own unique way. When I got home I made a new picture, and it was better than the old one. You inspired me to create that new picture.  
>"And when you asked me to the spring dance in 7th grade. You had smiled at me like I was the world to you when you came over to the table I usually sat at during lunch. I remember rolling my eyes when you sat down. You asked me if I would be your date and I laughed in your face and called you a nerd to make my friends laugh. Everyone in our grade teased you about that. I remember them chanting 'Hiccup the Useless' during that lunch. I found you sitting alone in the supply closet later that day. You were holding a blue velvet box. You just looked up at me and gave it to me. It was a bracelet. It was gorgeous, I still wear it everyday to remind myself of that horrible mistake. I wish I could take those words back. I'm sorry."<br>"And in 9th grade, when you accidentally walked into the girl's locker room on the first day. I remember standing there, my locker was right in front of the door, with wet hair, in only my underwear. I remember you turning dark red before practically sprinting out. Girls were throwing stuff at you. Gym clothes, shoes, makeup, everything they could. But I didn't. You didn't ogle my chest like most boys would have. You were respectful. Thank you. That's when I realized that you were never going to actually be like the other guys. I had always known you were different, but not like that."  
>"Or, this year, when I lost my homework for Mrs. Rosco's class. She had pretty much cornered me when you gave me yours after writing my name on it. You took the blame for me."<br>"In gym, this year, when we were playing dodgeball. Tuffnut threw a ball at me and you jumped in front of me because you knew I couldn't dodge it in time. You ended up going to the nurse with a black eye. And I didn't even thank you. I just glared at you because I thought you were trying to treat me like I was weak. But you weren't. You just cared about me. And you still do. I...I love you. I would accept any day if you asked me to go to a spring dance with you. I won't get mad if you spill juice on my stuff. I'll be grateful if you take a hit for me. I'll stand up for you if people tease you. I love you, Hiccup. I just wish I could tell you when you're awake." Astrid said, wiping the tears that dared to travel down her cheeks. She felt him shift next to her, causing her heart to speed up in fear that he'd heard her. But he was still sleeping. And so was she a few minutes later. "I love you too, Astrid. Thank you. For caring. For standing up for me. For being my everything when I had nothing." Hiccup whispered once he was sure she was asleep. She smiled in her sleep, snuggling closer to him.  
><em>Maybe, just maybe things were finally starting to look up for them.<em>

Dear Readers,  
>I'm not quite sure of what I think of this story. It's very emotional, and I have a soft spot for emotional stories, but I'm not sure if I quite like how it's written. What do you guys think? Should this story be deleted and rewritten? And, if you read The Riverbank (why is no one reviewing on that one?), yoor probably know that I prefer to write tragedies over romance. Specifically rape. No, it's not because I'm a perv., its because I feel that rape is something that we should all have knowledge of, and how it affects its victims. So, I'm going through Fanfiction to spread that message. Rape is one of the worst crimes, and we should all know just how, excuse the language, fucking messed up the people who do it are. Seriously, go burn in hell, rapists, right next to murderers. No, I hope you freaks rot in prison and get gang-raped so you know how it feels. So, review and check out my other stories.<p>

Love,

_Shadowgirl996_


End file.
